


Diente por diente.

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Exploration, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Spanish Translation, Teeth, Traducción, the Horde doesn't teach sexual education surprise surprise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: Ahora, sin embargo, Adora estaba encima de ella, y su pecho le dolía de una manera que decididamente desconocía. Le suplicó a Catra con los ojos, y luego con palabras: "Por favor, yo sólo..." antes de cortar, sin saber qué pedir.





	Diente por diente.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tooth for a tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748245) by [nowweareunstoppable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowweareunstoppable/pseuds/nowweareunstoppable). 



> Historia original de nowweareunstoppable (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.

**"Esto se siente tan raro. ¿Por qué no fuimos con ellos?"**

Catra puso los ojos en blanco y levantó la cabeza de las espinillas de Adora, lugar en el que estaba descansando. Estaban en el cuartel, solas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y, fiel a su carácter, Adora se negó a disfrutar ni siquiera de un momento de tranquilidad.

**"Porque ya pasamos la simulación del laberinto la semana pasada. Los otros cadetes necesitan aprender a averiguarlo por sí mismos sin que tú les eches una mano durante todo el proceso. Se supone que esto es una recompensa, Adora".**

Adora resopló y movió a Catra de sus piernas por segunda vez.  **"No, nos dieron tiempo libre para repasar las formaciones de batalla. No te acuestes en la cama."**

Catra se sentó y frunció el ceño,  **"Tanques al frente, luego esquiva, luego soldados de a pie, bla, bla, bla. No es tan complicado de aprender, y no pretendas que no conoces todas las formaciones de la Horda de todas formas"**. Catra empujó a Adora sobre sus rodillas, tratando de hacerla recostar, acción que provocó una luz traviesa en los ojos de Adora.

Antes de que Catra pudiera desenredar sus pies de las mantas, Adora ya estaba haciéndole una llave a su cabeza. Catra maldijo y Adora clavó los dedos de su mano libre en sus costillas, haciéndola reír mientras luchaba y siseaba.

 **"Suéltame, idiota"** , dijo Catra intentando salir del agarre de Adora. Se echó hacia atrás, pero solo para crear la distancia suficiente como ganar algo de espacio y así lanzar a Adora contra el otro extremo de la cama.

Lucharon por unos segundos, cada una tratando de terminar en cima de la otra, y fue sólo porque se acercaron demasiado al borde de la litera que Adora tuvo que sacrificar su posición ventajosa, para evitar que ambas cayeran. Saliendo Catra triunfante.

 **"¡Ja!"**  Ella alardeó, sujetando los brazos de Adora con sus rodillas. Catra se sentó y se pavoneó mientras su cola azotaba en señal de victoria.

" **Debí haberte dejado caer al suelo"** , refunfuñó Adora, pero su falso descontento desapareció mientras la veía. Catra no estaba exactamente segura de lo que Adora había visto, pero hizo que sus ojos se suavizaran y sus pupilas se dilataran. No era la primera vez que Catra veía a Adora mirándola con esa expresión. Ella no sabía realmente lo que significaba, Adora probablemente tampoco lo sabía, pero siempre le hacía sentir el estómago revuelto. Lo que era nuevo. Adora la había mirado miles de veces mientras crecían, pero en los últimos meses había empezado a sentirse de esa manera...

Catra se retiro un poco sin moverse de su posición, tuvo que hacerlo, no era tan fuerte físicamente como los otros cadetes (bueno, como la mayoría de ellos, Kyle era un inútil en todos los sentidos) tenia que confiar en su velocidad y flexibilidad. Así que, en lugar de tratar de entender esa mirada o dejar que Adora se levantara, sucumbió al empate que había estado construyendo en ese pequeño rato. Todo lo que ella quería era estar con Adora el máximo tiempo posible. No tenía sentido ninguno, pero Catra se inclinó y acarició con su cara la mejilla de Adora. Aun tumbada en la cama.

Adora no la alejó. De hecho, se las arregló para sacar la mano de debajo de la rodilla de Catra y usarla para sostener y tocar con ella su mandíbula. El corazón de Catra empezó a latir de forma abrupta aunque no había razón para ello. Se acurrucó con más fuerza, frotando su pómulo contra la mandíbula de Adora y metiendo su nariz en su cuello.

Se sentía diferente a las otras veces que se habían abrazado y tocado. Catra estaba segura de que el pelaje de su cola debía de estar de punta, porque el ambiente en el cuartel era distinto a cualquier otro.

Adora se movió por debajo de ella antes de agitar la cabeza. La presión era demasiado grande, Catra movió su cara contra la de Adora. Esta vez, sin embargo, cuando trato de tocar su pómulo, Adora levantó la barbilla para que los labios de Catra cayeran en los suyos. Y esa era la sensación que Catra había estado persiguiendo. Ella no lo supo hasta que sus labios se conocieron - nunca había visto a nadie hacer esto antes - pero se sintió bien, mejor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera sentido antes.

Debería haber sido asqueroso, pero no lo fue, no lo fue en absoluto, y Catra se presionó más fuerte contra ella, persiguiendo la atracción que parecía crecer y crecer. Su estómago se sentía apretado y con un ligero hormigueo que se arremolinaba cuando Adora abrió la boca lo suficiente como para que el labio superior de Catra se encajara al de ella. Ambas hicieron un pequeño ruido, los puños de Adora estaban sobre el pelo de Catra en vez de en las mantas, aquello provoco chispas en la columna vertebral de su amiga.

Se sentía natural dejar que la punta de su lengua saliera del labio de Adora, para luego introducirla en cuanto Adora abriera la boca un poco mas. Su lengua era suave, a diferencia de la suya, y cuando la sintió en su boca, Catra se quejó con una mezcla de placer y frustración constructiva. Se apretó más contra Adora, necesitando más sin saber qué más era.

Catra acarició el bíceps de Adora, dejándose admirar por el fuerte cuerpo de su amiga. Ambas habían sido niñas delgadas, pero a medida que crecían, los músculos de Catra se habían mantenido finos y delgados, mientras que los de Adora habían sido cincelados, aumentando su volumen para adaptarse a su nueva estatura.

Por lo general, el hecho de verse obligada a reconocer los pocos centímetros adicionales de Adora y su fuerza bruta superior significaba que Catra perdía mas a menudo en las sesión de combate y eso la ponía de mal humor, pero hoy Catra solo quería explorar, sorprendida por lo mucho que disfrutaba de la sensación al notar como se doblaban y se movían sus yemas por el cuerpo de Adora.

Catra le mordió el labio inferior, esta intento atrapar su lengua. Catra viendo un hueco dejó que sus dientes se arrastraran por la zona de pulso de su compañera. Ese fue el mejor momento para que Adora pudiera tomar el control de la situación. Se estiró hacia arriba y las orejas de Catra se aplastaron sorprendidas cuando Adora la agarro de tal manera que sus caderas estaban a ambos lados de las de Catra y sus dos muñecas quedaron atrapadas en una de las manos de Adora.

Catra siseó, pero no lo hizo en serio. El agarre de Adora volvió a enviar esa sensación de chispa a su estómago y Catra se retorció mostrando sus dientes con un gruñido. Todo eso en una posición comprometedora.

Los ojos de Adora se fijaron en la boca de Catra - precisamente en sus dientes, levantó su antebrazo para presionar por debajo de la barbilla de Catra. Instintivamente, Catra inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca para asegurarse de que aún podía respirar, Adora bufo.

 **"¿De verdad?** " Siseó otra vez Catra, bromeando.

Adora agitó la cabeza y dijo:  **"No tienes ni idea de lo increíble que eres".**

La réplica que Catra había preparado, se desvaneció con el resto de sus pensamientos. Algo en lo profundo de su corazón empezó a latir.

Adora la miró con ojos brillantes y roja como un tomate, vacilando sólo por un momento. Luego tiró suavemente hacia atrás del labio superior de Catra con el pulgar y luego abrió la boca mientras Catra dejaba que su mandíbula se aflojara con perplejidad, pero de buena gana. Adora deslizó su pulgar dentro de la boca de Catra, presionando la punta afilada de uno de sus caninos.

Catra recordó que cuando era más joven, y le empezaron a salir los dientes no quería otra cosa mas que roer y cortar con sus colmillos cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar. Recordó que sus cuidadores de la Horda la golpeaban y castigaban cuando lo intentaba. Pero Adora nunca la apartó, ni siquiera de pequeña. Dejaba que Catra la mordisqueara y probara sus dientes doloridos en la parte interna de su muñeca o en los nudillos de sus dedos, sólo quejándose si Catra mordía demasiado fuerte, pero nunca se alejaba. (Adora nunca se echó atrás, nunca.) Dependía de Catra decidir si quería morder mas fuerte y con ello causar dolor.

Ella nunca quiso hacerlo. El acto de Adora de darle la opción fue suficiente para saciarla.

Adora le enseñó a Catra a morder con la presión suficiente para pasar por la línea entre la estimulación y el dolor. Eventualmente Catra dejó de ser castigada por sus superiores (al menos por esa razón) y la inhibición natural de la mordida se adquirió por el entrenamiento físico, los mordiscos en el tobillo y la pierna del pantalón de Adora antes de quedarse dormida por la noche.

Ahora, sin embargo, Adora estaba encima de ella, y su pecho le dolía de una manera que desconocida.  **"Por favor, yo sólo..."**  antes de cortar, sin saber qué pedir.

Pero Catra conocía a Adora mejor que nadie en Etheria, así que abrió aún más los labios en una invitación a sus dientes. Dejó que Adora trazara sus incisivos con el pulgar y el dedo índice por unos instantes, luego, impaciente por algo que no podía expresar con palabras, usó su lengua de lija para saborearlos. Adora temblaba y sus caderas tartamudeaban contra Catra. Adora exhaló bruscamente y Catra jadeó. Siempre en sincronía, pero claramente opuestas.

La inhalación de Catra había dejado que los dedos de su boca se deslizaran más hacia adentro, acariciando los molares puntiagudos. Adora se demoró un segundo más, y luego retrocedió, lo que le permitió a Catra decir: " **No sabía que estabas tan celosa de mis dientes"**. El tono petulante de Catra se arruinó por el temblor de su voz; nunca antes se había oído hablar así.

A Catra no le gustaba que el escalofrío insinuara vulnerabilidad, porque no lo era, así que antes de que Adora pudiera responder, le agarró el antebrazo y le clavó los dientes en la parte inferior de su muñeca, sintiendo el flujo de sangre.

Catra era un poco más dura de lo normal, pero lo que poseía Adora estaba haciendo que su propia sangre chispeara y salpicara su sistema, más rápido de lo que lo hacía incluso en las simulaciones de batalla. A Adora no pareció importarle; en el momento en que las mandíbulas de Catra se cerraron, se desplomó encima de ella, y un gemido resonó contra la garganta de Catra.

Adora era pesada, y Catra normalmente se quejaba de que Adora la estaba aplastando, pero en ese momento la sensación del peso de Adora sobre ella era embriagadora. Catra se movió, tratando de ver si podía retorcerse para salir de debajo de Adora, pero esta apretó sus rodillas alrededor de los muslos de Catra y la sujetó con fuerza, y esto por alguna razón inició un latido voraz y palpitante entre las piernas de Catra.

 **"Eres tan...** " Dijo Adora tratando de tomar aire.

Catra soltó la muñeca y le dio a las marcas de la mordedura una lamida calmante para que pudiera responder: **"¿Yo soy tan qué?".**

Adora agitó la cabeza, frustrada, y en su lugar la presionó - cadera contra cadera, Catra sintió como el pecho de Adora se deslizaba contra el suyo propio.

**"No lo sé, yo sólo... quiero."**

**"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué significa eso?"**  Preguntó Catra, incapaz de evitar sonreír, mientras luchaba por encontrar la razón en su propia cabeza. Porque ella también quería.

Adora no mordió el anzuelo y en su lugar frotó su mejilla contra la de Catra otra vez. Catra no podía parar el ronroneo que retumbaba en su pecho más de lo que podía ralentizar su ritmo cardíaco.

Adora la besó y la siguiente vez que se separaron ambas respiraban con dificultad. Los dedos de Adora rozaron el pecho de Catra, esta se sorprendió de sí misma al inclinarse hacia arriba. Nunca antes había pensado mucho en sus pechos; eran pequeños y no parecían hacer mucho. Pero ahora sus pezones estaban duros y marcándose a través de su mono, Catra pellizcó uno de ellos y se deleitó con el pico de placer que le disparó en respuesta.

 **"Espera, ¿puedo?"**  preguntó Adora.

Catra inclinó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia mientras cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba: sí, sí, sí, por favor.  **"Claro, supongo".**

Adora la levantó un poco, sin esfuerzo, para que pudiera bajar la cremallera de la espalda. Catra la ayudó a empujarla hasta la cintura y se acomodó en la cama. Adora parecía un poco conmocionada y Catra se sentía más que un poco engreída mientras notaba como miraba su cuerpo.

Catra puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se estiró, empujando su pecho hacia Adora mientras lo hacía. Todo esto era tan raro, pero era sólo Adora, y confiaba plenamente en ella. Catra impaciente no quería esperar mas. " **Puedo volver a hacerlo yo misma si no vas a hacerlo".**

Adora finalmente dejó de mirar el pecho hipnotizada y dijo, muy seriamente,  **"Eres hermosa, Catra."**

Eso, combinado con el ligero roce , la llevó a otro plano existencial. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y empujó su cuerpo hacia las manos de Adora, exigiendo en vez de burlarse. Adora apretó los dos pechos y frotó sus pulgares sobre los pezones de Catra hasta que se sintieron tan apretados y tensos que Catra pensó que podría desmayarse.

 **"¿Se siente bien?"**  preguntó Adora. Había tonos de asombro en su voz e hizo que Catra se sonrojara de vergüenza.

 **"Dímelo tu"** , contestó Catra sin aliento, tratando de recuperar una apariencia de control mientras manoseaba la camisa de Adora hasta que la otra chica accedió y se la quitó. Ahora era el turno de Catra de mirar fijamente, porque mierda, sus propios pechos podrían no haber sido nada especial pero las de Adora eran legítimamente increíbles. Sus pezones eran tan duros como los de Catra y su color rosa claro destacaba deliciosamente sobre la piel pálida de Adora.

Catra cogió uno entre las yemas de sus dedos y, moviéndose por puro instinto en ese momento, se inclinó hacia arriba para pasar la lengua por encima del otro.

" **Oh, Dios mío"** , Dijo Adora, comenzando a mecer sus caderas contra las de Catra. Esta lo tomó como una buena señal para poder chupar más fuerte.

Las sensaciones en su estómago habían llegado más abajo, a un área a la que nunca había prestado tanta atención. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Adora y la empujó hacia atrás mientras Adora bajaba. Pero no fue suficiente, nada de eso fue suficiente. Se sentía como un insaciable agujero negro que seguiría devorando hasta que se tragara todo el universo.

 **"¿Puedes quitarme esto de encima?** ", suplicó Catra (Catra nunca pedía ayuda. Nunca suplicaba a nadie) tiró de su mono hasta donde Adora estaba sentada sobre ella.

Adora tenía el brillo hambriento en sus ojos que Catra secretamente amaba, aunque sobre todo lo veía en simulaciones de batalla cuando Adora la golpeaba contra la alfombra. Tan segura de su propia destreza que nunca consideraba la posibilidad de fracasar.

Levantó a Catra con un brazo y usó el otro para quitarle el resto del mono. En lugar de dejarla caer de inmediato contra la cama, Adora acarició la tira de pelo que bajaba por la columna vertebral de Catra hasta donde comenzaba su cola. Catra estaba entusiasmada, ya no se avergonzaba de los ruidos.

Decía cualquier cosa, hacía cualquier cosa, para asegurarse de que Adora nunca dejara de tocarla. Adora lo hizo de nuevo y acarició el largo de su cola esta vez. El calor de Catra era palpable, se mordió su propio brazo sólo para darle a sus sentimientos algún tipo de salida.

Catra se quedo mirando el cuerpo de su amiga (era tan diferente a cuando se veían en los vestuarios) pero Adora no perdió el tiempo, subiéndose encima de ella de nuevo, esta vez empujando su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Catra.

Catra renunció a toda pretensión de tratar de liberarse de las garras de Adora, finalmente hubo fricción justo donde ella lo necesitaba y le quitó el aliento.

 **"¿Está bien esto?** " Adora jadeó junto a su oreja. Sus senos se deslizaron contra el pecho desnudo de Catra y su pierna se apretó contra la de ella. Nada había estado tan bien, no en toda la vida de Catra.

 **"Sí, sí, justo"** , Catra se agarró a la espalda, cuidadosa de no dejar que sus garras se clavaran demasiado, pero sin saber qué pedir, **"sólo muévete".**

Adora apretó sus labios contra los de Catra de nuevo, esta metió su lengua en la boca de Catra para tratar de evitar que gritara mientras Adora comenzaba a frotar con suavidad. Catra sentía como si estuviera goteando sobre las sábanas y estaba segura de que Adora podía sentir su humedad contra su piel mientras se movía contra ella, pero Catra estaba tan fuera de lugar.

Ella agarró el trasero de Adora con sus manos, tirando más fuerte mientras se mecía contra ella. Adora estaba haciendo pequeños sollozos de placer en el oído de Catra y esta sintió que un instinto animal se apoderaba de ella.

Se arqueó y conoció cada centímetro de las caderas de Adora. Pronto, su ritmo se hizo más rápido y frenético mientras Adora se revolcaba desesperadamente contra ella. Catra la animó con sus dientes, sus garras y su amplio repertorio de palabrotas.

 **"Ah, ah,"**  Adora balbuceó en el hombro de Catra. El ronroneo de Catra era más bien un gruñido incesante en ese momento.

Catra empezó a mover su muslo para dirigirlo hacia la entrepierna de Adora, luego se inclinó hacia adelante para enterrar sus dientes en el punto donde el hombro de Adora se encontraba con su cuello. Ella mordió y sacudió su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Adora tuviera que amortiguar un aullido en la almohada.

Adora se frotó contra la piernas de Catra mientras sus propias caderas tartamudeaban hasta ahogarse, forzando la quietud. Los dedos de Adora deslizándose a través de la humedad de Catra y rozando peligrosamente la parte mas sensitiva fueron finalmente suficientes como para hacer que Catra se deslizara sobre la cresta de la ola que había estado construyendo durante lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

Las entrañas de Catra se tensaron y se liberaron, se sintió como el mayor alivio en toda Etheria. La dicha osciló a través de ella, una y otra vez, hasta que Catra pensó que podría quedarse sin aire. Tenía los dientes enterrados en el hombro de Adora mientras se estremecía sobre ella.

Adora dio los últimos golpes a sus caderas, persiguiendo la sensación.

Se inclinó hacia un lado, para poder evitar caer sobre Catra. Esta lloraba, lo que la preocupo un poco. Adora la apretó contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

 **"Está bien, estás bien",**  le susurró a Catra en el pelo. Su ritmo cardíaco se redujo de nuevo a niveles normales.

Tenia un regusto a cobre en la boca y trató de mirar hacia atrás para poder mirar el hombro de Adora.

 **"Creo que estás sangrando"** , dijo preocupada, pero Adora la mantuvo cerca.

**"Estoy bien."**

**"Adora-"**

**"Catra, lo digo en serio. Eso fue lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida".**

Catra suspiró y metió la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Adora. Empezó a lamer el cuello y el hombro de Adora, limpiando la herida con largas escofinas sanadoras de su lengua.

**"No quería hacerte daño. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Nunca me había sentido así antes."**

Sintió como Adora se encogía de hombros.  **"No me hiciste daño. Y no tengo ni idea. Nadie en la Horda mencionó haberme hecho algo así antes".**

Catra se encogió de hombros ante esa imagen mental,  **"Ew, ¿crees que Shadow Weaver ha hecho eso con alguien antes? Dios mío, ¿crees que con Hordak...?**

**"¡Qué asco, Catra!"**

**"¡Tú sacaste el tema, no yo!"**

**"Por supuesto que no."**

Catra puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó para tirar de la manta sobre ellas.  **"Lo que sea. ¿Al fin te vas a echar una siesta conmigo? Los otros cadetes no regresan hasta dentro de unas horas. Podemos repasar las formaciones cuando nos despertemos".**

Adora sorprendentemente no se resistió. Ella simplemente se acurrucó contra Catra y tarareó cuando la cola de Catra se enroscó alrededor de su tobillo.

 **"Gracias"** , murmuró.

Catra se levantó las orejas y preguntó:  **" ¿Por qué?"**

**"Sabes qué. Gracias por hacer eso conmigo, sea lo que sea. Me sentí muy bien."**

**"Sí, sí. No lo hagas con Lonnie o con quien sea ahora que lo has descubierto".**

**"Nunca lo haría"** , dijo Adora solemnemente. " **Sólo lo haría contigo."**

El corazón de Catra retumbo y apretó un poco mas la cola. No podía imaginar hacer eso con nadie más aparte de Adora. Ella no sabía por qué querría hacerlo. Le dio a Adora una última lamida y luego cerró los ojos, queriendo dormir.

Dos días después, Adora fue ascendida a Capitán de la Fuerza, Catra robó un esquife y una espada mágica lo arruinó todo. 


End file.
